Road of my life
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: Whether we like it or not, our paths are written on the day we were born. But does that mean that we must follow it? Maybe we like when there are bumps. Two heirs, one night and whole life after that... ItachiXNeji My first fic with them!


Summary: Whether we like it or not, or paths are written on the day we were born. But does that mean that we must follow it? Maybe we like when there are bumps. Two heirs, one night and whole life after that...

A/N: My first serious Itachi X Neji story! YAY! I am so excited about it. It's a one shoot, I guessed I'll start with those first. Well, anyone who likes little odd pairings, please do enjoy this!

Warning: Ummm… shonnen-ai??? But we all know that! No special warnings, except a little bit of OOC-ness.

_**Road of my life**_

When you live in a dream, how can you tell the difference from reality and reverie? Going in circles without an end, does that makes it all better or does it makes things only worse? For Hyuuga Neji, it's totally pointless because his path is drawn long before he was even born. Following the path that was meant for him wasn't hard, but it was boring. Same old routine, same old story. He is not the one that will complain about his problems of boring life out-loud. No. He will show that through the actions. Work that was given to him to be finished won't be finished on time, making the heads of corporation create fuss and upheaval and he would keep it like that to measured degree. Even he knew when to cut it out. The thing is that work he is getting is too easy for him and he needs merely few hours for doing it. And then what? What after that? Same old story, same old life… well up until now.

The vice-president of BY strolled down the street leisurely. Glow from windows of nearby shops didn't bother him. It was only seven o'clock and most of the shops were still open. He looked up at dark blue and red sky and sighed. Just one of the other days. He decided to cut himself some slack and instead of turning left for his neighborhood, he stooped to walk over the street on his right. He decided that portion of well made sushi won't hurt him and little smile graced his face. He couldn't remember last time he had easy laid-back dinner. He could smell all kinds of different spices as he approached old-fashioned Japanese restaurant. It made him remember of his home village and his childhood friend Naruto that used to eat tons of ramen extremely spiced up. He wondered briefly how Naruto was doing with his –_**very own Sasuke**_- as Naruto stated once. He chuckled a bit and entered the restaurant.

He could feel now much stronger smell of ginger and other strong spices. He sighed a bit and walked down to the empty booth in the far corner. He placed his black briefcase on the chair and entered the secluded booth. He let his eyes close and he unbuttoned first and second button of his light blue dress shirt. He took off his jacked and placed it over his briefcase. The waiter soon came and wrote down the order. When waiter was gone, he looked around the restaurant.

There weren't many people- only several of them. There was longhaired blonde girl sitting and chatting with guy who looked that even if nuclear bomb exploded, he wouldn't move his finger to run. His gaze traveled to the other pair in the restaurant and fell on raven girl that was blushing slightly and brunette guy with tattoos on his cheeks. Neji was sure that guy was giving her compliments and that she was blushing because of that.

Suddenly, Neji felt very lonely. All persons in the restaurant had their partners, lovers, maybe future husbands and wives. And he? He was 23 and he didn't have anyone. Yes, he had relationships before, but it seemed that he was too boring for his partners so they just left. It would've been easier for Neji that they just disappeared instead of breaking into small, fake, crying mush. He didn't need sympathy. He loathed it. Only weaklings needed it and he wasn't that.

He was drawn back in presence with entrance of another person who was also alone. Person itself didn't stand out in appearance too much: semi-long hair tied in tail, black eyes, hoodie, and simple jeans with sneakers. The thing that did stood out was guitar-shaped bag thrown over one shoulder. It seemed that person entered wrong building so Neji returned to his meal.

"Can I sit here?" Neji looked up to see the other man standing beside his table, asking him to sit down. He was really surprised that the man wanted to sit with him since there were plenty of free booths to sit at. He gave man little smile and nodded. The man smiled back and put down his guitar bag and sat across Neji. The man across him gave Neji half-smile and said: "I am apologizing for intrusion, but I really do hate to sit alone." Neji smiled and nodded, while taking sip of his water. "My name is Itachi. You are?" man asked after he finished ordering food. Neji set down his glass and said: "Hyuuga Neji. Pleased to meet you Itachi-san." Man nodded: "Likewise."

Neji continued to eat his meal in silence, while Itachi was playing with edge of napkin. He was humming slightly and was tapping with his foot. Neji didn't liked silence in any form when he was in company with some person. He always insisted on talking to let other person know that he has his attention. So he didn't like the stillness that fell over him and the stranger and he decided to strike up a conversation.

"Musician?" he asked. Itachi looked up at him and then followed Neji's gaze towards his bag. He realized and smiled, nodding: "Yes, only recently I started to do more serious gigs and taking my work more seriously. How about you? I see that you are formally dressed, but I cannot tell from that what your job is." Neji sent him smile and nodded: "Well, you can tell that my job as vice-president is big one, but I find it kind of boring." His companion raised a brow: "Being vice-president is boring? I never knew that." Neji sighed: "I never even wanted to be that but… it seemed only profitable thing to do for earning money for living." That got out little frown form Itachi but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to meddle in Neji's personal life. Whatever made this guy be what he is now is not his business, although he was now curious.

"If you think that I'm not too rude with this question, can you tell me why you became what you are?" he asked and then proceeded to eat his food. Neji looked at his on half-empty plate and sipped at his water. "You are not being rude Itachi-san" Neji said as he felt questioning look from the other "believe it or not, I had to do it because of my family. I know that this sounds like old-time cliché and broken record, but that's how it is." He leaned back and sighed a bit. He looked at the other man who was nibbling the edge of chopstick distractedly: "I didn't say that it sounds like cliché or broken record. It does make sense and I do believe you." Neji raised an eyebrow at that. Itachi hummed for a moment and then said: "You don't attend school you don't like on your own will. That never goes through."

Neji was looking at this strange person, trying to figure him out. But figuring out his character came to be really hard as he took in how the other looked- ebony bangs fell carelessly over oval shaped, molten black eyes that had something like shade of red in them. His face skin seemed so perfect and smooth that it seemed it was made from silk. His broad shoulders were hidden under black T-shirt that had some white irregular lines. And hands… they looked like they were cut of from marble and shaped very carefully. He had purple-painted nails and one ring at had word 'crimson' written on it. Neji watched tentatively as long fingers grasped glass gently and brought it to his lips. Neji didn't even realized how much this person actually stands out from all of persons he had ever met and it only proved the theory that first impression can be wrong.

"So, what brings you here?" Itachi asked, starting conversation again. Neji smiled: "Nothing specially. I just haven't eaten Japanese food in long time and sushi just came to my mind." Itachi nodded and gave him little smile. Neji asked: "And you?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and swallowed what he was chewing and answered: "I had a gig nearby and the others left with some girls and friends to celebrate and get drunk. I was too hungry to go with them." Neji smiled and shocked his head and finished his meal in about same time when Itachi did. They paid their bills and exited the restaurant- Itachi with his guitar over his shoulder and Neji with briefcase in one hand and jacket over one shoulder. The two of them walked in silence for some time and they seemed to be quite comfortable with each other company.

"Are you going with train Neji-san?" Itachi asked. Neji shocked his head: "No, my apartment is near here so I don't need train." Itachi kind of huffed at that and muttered: "Now I don't have company to my home." Neji shocked his head and smiled a bit walking slowly. He could hear mumble from the other on the line "I should have brought my HD with me…" Neji smiled and turned towards his companion: "I hope I'll see you again sometime." Itachi looked up and smiled faintly: "I'm sure we will." He then nodded towards Neji and went towards the train station. Neji blinked few times and shrugged and then headed towards his own apartment.

Lock clicked and Neji entered his apartment, flicking light on. It was silent and a bit gloomy since he was the only one who lived in this place. His apartment was spacey and it had slight smell on new things. Neji didn't use his things a lot. He didn't find the need for that. He dropped his suitcase beside the door and hanged his coat, throwing keys on table beside mirror. He removed his shoes and stepped on cold, wooden floor. He entered kitchen and turned the stove on, putting water to warm up for his tea. While water was warming up, he removed his tie and took off his dress shirt and pulled on white t-shirt. He took now boiling water and bag of jasmine tea and put it all in mug. He then took the mug and entered living room.

He went to his bookshelf that was in the corner of the room and took one book out. He walked slowly towards settee that was beside the window and laid down, putting mug on the windowsill. He flipped through some pages of the book and found the one where he stopped reading last night. But it seemed that his concentration was weak and it seemed that he couldn't remember first few lines that he read. He looked through the window, down on the street. He saw shadow of some person leaning on the lamp post. He squint his eyes, trying to see who that person was. He inhaled deeply, smell of jasmine calming him down and making him sleepy. After few minutes of staring at the person who seemed that didn't have any other business than standing there, Neji fell asleep, book open on his chest…

*

Morning came too fast in Neji's opinion. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the rosy sky that was hovering over houses tops. He yawned tiredly. He stretched and stood up; book falling on the floor, but Neji didn't seem to notice it. He picked up his mug and wanted to enter the kitchen but something got his attention- a letter. It was pushed under the door and now was lying there innocently. Neji's eyes glanced at the clock- it was 5:30 in the morning. He frowned. It was way too early for morning mail, it was Saturday. He walked over to it and crouched and picked it up. He then walked in the kitchen, looking at the white envelope curiously. This kind of things never happened to him- letter didn't have the name of sender on it. Neji placed his mug in dishwasher and opened the letter. His eyes widened.

It was ticked for the entrance in one of the biggest clubs in the town- _Blue Swirls_. He sat down and stared at it. He then looked in envelope and found white paper in it. He took it and then stared some more. There were only two words: "_**Be there**_." He didn't have the slightest idea who could send him something like this. He thought that it might be some kind of joke, trap or even something third but he didn't minded. He will go. At least he will have some free fun and his routine will be broken into pieces. He grinned to himself and stood up, walking out of the kitchen and getting ready for work.

*

He looked in the mirror and smirked- he looked good. He had one lock of his long brown hair fall over his black headband and covers his eye slightly. The rest of his hair was falling down his back and swayed as he walked. His tight, black jeans were low riding on his hips and he was also wearing tight black shirt with some red lines. His shoes were covered by length of his jeans. He had black and red wristbands and around his neck leather necklace with little pendant in shape of knife. Neji stuck his thumb in pants pocked and smirked again. He will enjoy this night immensely.

He stepped in the line that was pushing around and showed his pass. Guard nodded and let him through. From the very entrance of the club, hard techno music reached his ears. He wasn't too fond of techno. He stepped forward slowly, looking around. There were tables in half circle on the lower podium. Also there was stage in the middle with instruments scattered all around and on the right and left from him were bars. People were gathering around the stage and were dancing with the hard beat of techno. He then blinked. He thought that he was seeing things. Little away from that crowd was his childhood friend with his boyfriend, chatting and dancing. He smiled and made his way through the mob towards Naruto.

When blonde guy saw him, his blue eyes almost fell out of his sockets. He gave him enormous bear hug and Neji smiled and hugged him back. "What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled over loud music. Neji gave him strange look. "What do you mean? Wasn't it you that send me ticket for tonight?" Blonde shocked his head and frowned. Then he smirked: "It seems that you have secret admirer!" Naruto yelled again. Neji chuckled and shocked his head: "Me to have a fan or secret admirer? Don't be silly Naruto!" Then Sasuke decided to jump in: "Just face it Hyuuga, someone likes you. Go along with it and enjoy." He then grabbed Naruto and dragged him away. Neji thought a bit about it, until someone showed him. He turned around, ready to yell the guy or girl, but stopped in his tracks.

Seemingly tall, longhaired guy was smirking down at him. The guy from last night. "I'm glad that you came" Itachi said directly in Neji's ear because of loud music. Neji looked at him: "It was you that sent me ticket?" Itachi nodded: "My band is performing. I thought that you would like to hear it." Neji gave him little smile and nodded. He looked around and then at Itachi again: "It seems that your band has lots of fans." Itachi smirked again: "Well, I do attract lot of attention." Neji raised an eyebrow and Itachi just smirked. Itachi then looked over Neji' head and nodded and said: "We are starting. Don't go away!" He gave him mischievous grin and walked off. It was then that Neji took in how the other male looked like- fishnet t-shirt with long sleeves was hanging loosely over tight sleeveless black t-shirt, not too tight leather pants were geared up with deep red and black belts and he was wearing deep boots. His hair was released and was falling freely over mans shoulders. He had a bit of eyeliner and that was it-not too much but not little. Neji thanked the God that he was bi-sexual.

There was abrupt stop in music and lights went out. Screams broke through the club and Neji was pushed in first line. He groaned as he was pushed against metal fence right in front of the stage. He looked up and he grinned- members of the band gathered on the stage. Blonde guy jumped to the microphone and yelled: "Good evening everyone!" The greeting was rewarded with loud scream and chant of his name. Blonde grinned: "Thank you for coming tonight! Let me present you the band members for those that are first time with us!" Crowd cheered again and blonde yelled: "At bas guitar we have Konan!" Blue-haired girl with white flower in her hair waved and smiled. She was wearing long skirt and red top that had very wide sleeves. Crowd chanted her name and she waved again when she set up her guitar. "At drums we have our Hidan!" Crowd screamed and guy with platinum blonde hair waved with both of his hands as he sat down. "Girls, hold your breath, he is looking very special good tonight- Itachi at electric guitar!" Girls screamed extremely loud, and Neji was sure that few of them fainted, as Itachi walked out with smirk on his face, waving to the crowd. Blonde flashed him grin and Itachi nodded at him. "And you know who I am, right?!" Loud scream of "DEIDARA!" broke through the club.

Neji looked at Itachi and saw that the other male was looking at him, smirking all the way. Neji smirked back in fashion –you embarrass yourself- I'm teasing you to the rest of your life-. Deidara looked at Itachi and then followed his gaze. He smirked when he saw at whom he was staring. He grinned and yelled: "SHALL WE, PEOPLE!?" Shriek of YES rang through the club and music started.

Blonde started singing and everyone went on rampage, singing with him:

_**I've looked under chairs  
I've looked under tables  
I've tried to find the key  
to fifty million fables**_

_**  
They call me The Seeker  
I've been searching low and high  
I won't get to get what I'm after  
Till the day I die**_

_**  
I asked Bobby Dylan  
I asked The Beatles  
I asked Timothy Leary  
But he couldn't help me either**_

_**They call me The Seeker  
I've been searching low and high  
I won't get to get what I'm after  
Till the day I die**_

Neji had never before heard this song so he concluded that it was theirs and he had to admit that he liked it a lot. He followed with his eyes Itachi's slight moves with hips, how his fingers danced across strings with great skill, how his released hair swayed from left to right as he himself swayed slightly in the rhythm of the music. Neji was simply said- mesmerized. He tried to concentrate on blonde's voice and singing and to push away Itachi from his mind. Blonde sung:

_**People tend to hate me  
'Cause I never smile  
As I ransack their homes  
They want to shake my hand  
Focusing on nowhere  
Investigating miles  
I'm a seeker  
I'm a really desperate man  
I won't get to get what I'm after  
Till the day I die  
I learned how to raise my voice in anger  
Yeah, but look at my face, ain't this a smile?  
I'm happy when life's good  
And when it's bad I cry  
I've got values but I don't know how or why  
I'm looking for me  
You're looking for you  
We're looking in at each other  
And we don't know what to do**_

Mob was singing so loud that he barely could hear blonde singing. And it seemed that Deidara didn't mind it. He just grinned cheekily in response and let crowd sing the song instead of him. Since Neji didn't know the song, he would sing only chorus as loud as he could. And that earned him smirk from Itachi.

Song finished and then started other one, and then another.

Neji was amazed how long Itachi can play. He took only slight pause with whole band when they let instrumental play for few moments until Deidara rest his voice a bit. Neji was dancing slightly in the beat of the instrumental with the other people around him. He wasn't the screaming type of fan but he didn't say anything to the people around him that yelled the name of the band.

When band was back, Neji almost got a heart attack and crowd around him went into frenzy. Instead of blonde Deidara, Itachi walked up to the mic and yelled: "Ready people!?" With earsplitting scream of –YES- Deidara started playing electric guitar instead of Itachi.

Itachi looked down at baffled Neji and smirked. He looked then at the mob and started singing:

_**How many times should I stop and believe in myself,**_

_**I don't believe much in anything.**_

_**I've seen enough of the pain and the shame and the blame,**_

_**I don't amount up to anything.**_

_**Now, I**_

_**Rewind back to the time where I could do anything and pay any price.**_

_**And I,**_

_**Need time cause' I'm starting to think that the promises ain't worth the sacrifice**_

_**And there's nothing for me here.**_

_**There's nothing for me here.**_

Crowd yelled along with him and Neji joined and yelled with them –_nothing for me here_!- He was singing the chorus and song along with the mob and he realized why did they actually liked him- his deep but heavenly voice made hair on back of Neji's neck stand. Neji closed his eyes and sung with the mob and with Itachi:

_**And I can't go on,**_

_**And I can't explain,**_

_**What everyone's going on,**_

_**Life's failing away **_

_**And I can't rewind, and there's no escape**_

_**It's been so long and I just don't feel the same**_

_**There's nothing for me here. **_

_**I gave you my life and it's fading away.**_

_**There's nothing for me here,**_

_**I gave you my life just to fade away.**_

Itachi smiled to himself when he saw Neji enjoying this as much as he was. He smirked to himself and brought song to the end:

_**How many times should I stop and believe in myself,**_

_**I don't believe much in anything.**_

_**There's nothing for me here**_

_**There's nothing for me here**_

_**I gave you my life just to fade away.**_

As music stopped crowd yelled and clapped and Neji with them. Band bowed and got down from the stage, earning yell of "We want more!" but they didn't came back up and techno music started again. Crowd around stage got lighter and Neji moved from his position in front of it.

He walked through the crowd, trying to find someone familiar but he didn't so he decided to just go home now. He had great time but it was time for everything to get back in normal.

He glanced at his watch to see that it was near one o'clock. He sighed and exited the club. As he nodded to the guard and turned left, he felt hand clasping on his shoulder. He swirled around and met molten black eyes staring at him.

"I thought I said to not move from there. I almost lost you in the crowd." Itachi smiled at him and Neji blinked. He then smiled himself and chuckled a bit: "Yeah… sorry about that. I am just tired and I couldn't stand on my legs anymore. I thought you will celebrate with the rest of your band." Neji said while continuing to walk, Itachi along with him. Itachi chuckled: "I really don't want to watch Deidara making out with Tobi." Neji almost fell over at the blunt statement and chuckled a bit. "In fact…" they rounded at the corner "I think that I want to make out too." Neji looked at him with raised eyebrows: "Then why are you here with me?" but when he caught the look in Itachi's eyes, everything fell in place.

Itachi leaned in slowly and whispered, answering Neji's question: "I want to make out with you…" and closed the gap between their lips.

Neji haven't expected this kind of thing to happen. He was taken aback with sudden lip-lock with Itachi, but he was a bit insecure about Itachi's intentions. He returned the kiss slightly and then broke away from him and looked at him in the eye. "Itachi-san, don't you think that this is a bit too fast?" Itachi gave him smile and brought his hand to caress Neji's cheek. "No. Actually I think that I waited long enough to be with you." Neji sent him puzzled look and quirked an eyebrow. Itachi chuckled: "It had been 10 years since you left Konoha, isn't it?" Neji's eyes went wide. Was Itachi some kind of stalker? Itachi chuckled: "If you think that I'm stalker, you are little off there. But I didn't think that you will not remember me since you hanged out with Naruto and my little brother." Neji tried to say something but Itachi put finger on his mouth to silence him: "Don't ask or talk. I'll explain it. You never asked for my last name so it was impossible for you to know or recognize me last night or this night. As for me, I don't like walking around and telling people that I'm an Uchiha." Neji's eyes widened. Itachi smiled and continued: "I lived in Konoha as long as you did and I was always near you since you tended to hang out with Naruto and Sasuke, my little brother. But I never joined you. I just kept watching you from the sides, being silent and stealthy me… person who doesn't like to socialize with other people." He caressed Neji's cheek and Neji's eyes fluttered closed at the touch. He did remember now… Boy who was always trapped with books and tutoring lessons, not having time to do anything else.

"I had crush on you from the first day I saw you when you came to visit ill Sasuke. I was taken aback with your appearance at first. And then you spoke…" Neji could feel his eyes watering. "You spoke so gently and barely audibly, asking to see Sasuke so you could give him his homework. From that day I used to watch you from the window of my room. You, Naruto and Sasuke would sit under cherry tree in our backyard and talk all day long… And I could watch you… all day long…" He leaned in and pressed chaste kiss on Neji's lips and Neji returned it. When Itachi pulled back, he continued: "And then, you moved away. You left the town and I didn't know what to do because my crush was turning into love and I just couldn't stand you to be too far away from me. Six years later, I ran away from my home."

Neji was looking silently at Itachi, trying to comprehend everything that was said to him right now. This man… loved him since first day he saw him? It was unbelievable. He opened his mouth to say something but Itachi hushed him. "I ran away with my friend, the blonde on the stage, Deidara, and we organized the band. We traveled through-out the country, making music and singing, living on the road." All this time… Neji thought he will break into sobs… he felt responsible for this man's life. He felt guilty that life of this man was broken. He grasped front of Itachi's fishnet and hung his head: "I'm sorry…" he whispered. Itachi blinked and then raised his chin: "For what pretty one? I need to say thank you to you." Neji blinked and Itachi smiled: "Thank you for freeing me. I traveled through the country trying to find you and to return the favor… to free you…" with that, he leaned in and pressed his mouth on Neji's, who gladly returned the kiss, while locking his hands around Itachi's neck.

*

So, how can you tell the difference between the dream and reality? For Hyuuga Neji, that's totally pointless question to even make. He didn't need reality or dream to be with one who made his world spin around again.

OWARI

A/N: WOOT! FINISHED! I'm so happy about this piece of story! Oh, the songs in the story are: _Nothing for me here_- **DOPE** and _The Seeker_- **The Who**. Thank you for reading this and please review! Love ya all!!!


End file.
